


Penny for your Thoughts

by MuseOfDance13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Funny, Incomplete, Sarcasm, inside characters' heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfDance13/pseuds/MuseOfDance13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What (I think) is going through people's heads in Heir to the Demon. Humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Heir to the Demon for the millionth time, and when you've seen something that many times, you stop paying attention to the big picture and start paying attention to the subtext. And when you do that, you start imaging what's going on in their head.

"Business or personal, Ms. Raatko?"

_That is an excellent question._

"My computer froze. Can you hold on a sec; I'll be right back."

_It's getting hard to keep track of whose hit list I'm on._

_Do they really think I can't hear their radios?_

"I said hands on your head. Lady, I will shoot you."

_I have no doubt that you'll try._

_Don't forget the hat._

* * *

It's not pandering mom. It's campaigning.

_And just a little bit of pandering._

"Let's make it Walter from now on."

"Okay... Walter."

_Was that accent offensive it felt like it was offensive. I don't want him to think I'm making fun of... Tempest Felicity. Focus_

"I'll talk to Moira first thing."

_Wow. British people are really bad liars..._

* * *

"I mean, I've dreamed about her over the years, but this was so much more real. It's crazy, right?"

"Yeah. It's crazy."

_So Sara's back in town. Good to know._

* * *

"She's been doing that for like an hour."

_I can't even do one._

"I never did ask you; how did you find me?"

"I wasn't gonna lose you again."

 _(Dig)_ _So he's tracking her now. Good to know it's not just me._

* * *

"You are going to be a judge, or you're going to be a professor, just like your mother."

_(Laurel) Neither of those are lawyers._

* * *

_S: I always loved watching her do that._

_N: You can't kiss her with the veil on._

_S: is she swaying her hips on purpose?_

_S: Is she going to kill me or jump me? I honestly can't tell._

_O: Well that was unexpected..._

"It is time for her to return home."

"That... is not going to happen."

_And you're going to stop it?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is not even half done, but I wanted to gauge reactions before I posted the rest (and also this is all I have but I really want to post it)
> 
> Hope I made you laugh. Now go re-watch Heir to the Demon and try to get me out of your head. I dare you .


End file.
